Pokemon Generations Ash and May's Daughter
by Tanigawa Tatsuhiko
Summary: Wonder what it would be like if Ash had a child with May? Well now you do! See how their daughter deals with Pokemon, in this tale that shows her starting her Pokemon Journey to be a Master. Please read and review! It's my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1: The rite of a Pokemon Trainer

**Pokemon Generations**

**By: Richard**

Before continuing, I claim no power over the pokemon franchise, and the ideas, opinions, or views expressed here are mine, and have nothing to do with the pokemon establishment, thus not infringing any copyright laws, or violating patents. This is purely fan fiction, and the only reason it's here is because I like pokemon! Lets continue on with the story shall we?

Chapter One: The rite of a Pokemon Trainer

She awoke as she did everyday-in a lousy mood. Her mother, talked with her husband about whose turn it was to wake her. Ash, knowing how hard it is to wake a Ketchum, decided to volunteer his wife to do so. Dressed in a flowing yellow gown of silk, May argued. "I woke her up yesterday. It's your turn now Ash. I'm not waking up 2 Ketchum's in one day." She then crossed her arms and looked in the right direction, facing a wall with the family photo. Ash, responded. "May…it's not my fault. I had to do the garbage yesterday…I couldn't wake her up…" "Well, IF you did the garbage the night BEFORE, you wouldn't have run into this problem now would you?" Ash knew from the angry but gentle glare of May that he had no choice but to wake up his sleeping daughter. Sigh…he entered his daughter's room, and faced the sleeping beauty himself.

His wife watched from behind the doorway, safe from her daughter's tantrum. Ash, bent over, put both of his hands on her shoulders, and shook her many times. 2 minutes passed until his daughter finally awoke, slapping Ash to the ground. Ash groaned, and struggled to recover. Carol, Ash's daughter, stared at her father blankly and tiredly. As Ash struggled to his feet, her mother came in, and smiled at Ash. "She does that to me on most days…you only get Tuesday and Thursday."

May went to her daughter, and woke Carol up. Ash got to his feet, and decided to try his luck with her again. Carol, now awake, said "Sorry dad…did I do it again? You know that happens every time I'm tired…" "No, you do that every time someone tries to wake you if you slept at 9, and woke at 7." Carol, realizing this as the truth, smiled sheepishly. She turned to look at her beautiful mother, who was watching this scene, smiling at Ash, as he rubbed his swollen cheek. Ash, now remembering why he had suffered the "Great Slap", decided to consult with his daughter about something important. Something so important, it would change the course of his family's life. Pancakes!

He talked to Carol hastily and excitedly, more then usual, about pancakes. May, turning to look at Carol, said "Brush up and dress quickly. Remember what happened the last time your father had to have his pancakes delayed? He won't go to the gym if he's hungry you know…" Carol nodded in acknowledgement, and shared a quick smirk with her mother. Ash kept raving on about pancake temperature, and the ideal time to consume pancakes. "I remember when Brock made pancakes-the best in the world-The best I" Ash stopped as he received a glare from May. May, being a girl, was naturally competitive, and having her cooking insulted at the comparison of Brock was not a pretty thing. She never did truly beat Brock in any cooking contest; Ash always supported May because she was his wife. She smiled warmly and humorously at Carol, and departed with a scowl on her face, to worry Ash. Ash, now thinking of being punished by May, said, "see you at the table…" in a very weak and anxious voice.

Carol quickly dressed in her poke-wear: a white t-shirt that cuts the sleeves at half the arm, imprinted with the image of a Pokeball by the Official Pokemon League at the front. She then wore her blue jeans, partially worn, and took her black belt, outfitted with six slots for pokeballs. She stuffed her pockets with candy, keys and money, and left her room. She went down stairs, and went to the kitchen to meet with her family. May was serving pancakes to the anxious Ash, and when Carol sat down, Ash dung deep in his plate. 3 seconds-counted, all the pancakes from his plate were gone. Ash, now waiting for his second helping, was met by looks of disgust, as his lack of culinary etiquette was once again displayed. Pikachu, leapt from the floor on to the top to the table, next to Ash and Carol. He looked at his plate, which had just as many pancakes as Ash, and gobbled all of it in a setting. Same as Ash's time too…Pikachu, now a thorough representation of Ash, was awaiting his second helping as well. Pikachu's just so darn cute though; he was just looked at by adoring eyes.

Carol stroked Pikachu, on top the head, near his ears. This was their special scratching spot. Pikachu spoke to Carol, who understood perfect Pikachu. "Chaa…pika pi chu?" (Tomorrow's your big day right?) "Yeah…tomorrow's the day I set off to become a pokemon master, like my father!" Ash, upon hearing this, forgot about his food and shouted "YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!!! See May, I told you she's going to be a pokemon master, not a coordinator. Who wants to see some silly pokemon contest right? Training to be a master trainer is the only way to go. Make the Ketchum's proud!" May said, "Excuse me, but I happen to like pokemon contests, and as the best pokemon coordinator in the world, it is my duty to defend my contests. However…Carol how could you?" May started to mock cry as put her hands on her face. "Sniff…my daughter doesn't want to follow my foot steps…sniff…following her arrogant father…sniff…I hope you don't pick fights with people like he did…" "HELLO, being a pokemon trainer is all about BATTLING. It's not my fault, it's part of the job description. Besides…I'm a gym leader. People are picking fights with me remember?" Carol sided with her father. "Yeah mom. Dancing isn't the thing for me. Beating punks is right dad?" "That's right! Right Pikachu?" "Chaaaaa…" (Don't bring me into this…) May then said, "Oh well…guess I lost the bet to your father…I'll have to clean the house for the month…"

Ash smiled at his daughter, picked her up and gave her a hug. "Dad…let go…" She said with her face slightly red. Ash, completely in bliss from hearing his daughter's decision just held her. May was quite pleased. Pikachu just nibbled on the pancakes on Carol's plate. Carol then said, "Pikachu…ouch…let…pancakes…go…dad…" Ash, immediately placed Carol on the floor, rushed over to his plate and guarded his plate from Pikachu. "Whew…thought I died…" Thought Carol as she got back up from the floor to the table. She finished up and went back to her room to groom herself properly, then say farewell ho her friends.

Carol got back to her room and started to brush her shoulder long dirty blonde hair. Her room was illuminated by the rising of the sun, covering the setting with its radiant rays of gold. She stared at the curvature of her body from the mirror, satisfied. "Yup! Just like my mother when she started out." She said aloud. She got her silver necklace out, and placed it around her neck. She got her poke watch, and put it on her left wrist. She put on her white socks, and her blue sneakers on her bed. Her bed was still a mess, but she's not the one cleaning the house for the next month.

She walked out of her house, which was the pokemon gym at Pallet Town, and walked towards the laboratory, which served as a school for trainers. Gary Oak greeted her. "Nice to see you made it on time today. Ok class, today we learn about the 3 basic beginning pokemon, curtsy of Carol." The class applauded, and Carol blushed. "Today, my research associate, Tracy will conduct the lesson." Tracy Sketchit went to the front of the room, where the black board was, filled with pokemon doodles. "Thank you Professor Oak. Today, we learn about the basic pokemon in which you can select as your beginning pokemon. The pokemon sanctioned here by the Official Pokemon League states that starting trainers must start with either Bulbsaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, if you wish to participate in the region of Indigo." Carol knew all this from her father already, who cheated by getting Pikachu, a high level pokemon. Carol spent the time listening to Tracy tell about pokemon strength and weakness, until the bell rung for recess.

She went outside, and consulted with her best friends, Lily and Crystal. "Hey guys, tomorrow's my big day. Guess I'll see you guys again as rivals huh?" Lily said, "Carol, how many times do we have to tell you? I want to be the greatest water pokemon master, not a pokemon master, and Crystal wants to be a breeder." Lily was Misty and Rudy's child, and Crystal was Brock's and Suzie's. Very respective to their parents. Carol was embarrassed. "Oh yeah…I forgot…who was it then that wanted to be a pokemon-" "Well if it isn't Carol." Said a boy wearing purple, with brown hair, spiked to the side. "Gary…" "I see you haven't gotten any smarter. If you have, you would know that it's futile to compete with me! I've beat you in everything since-ever! You can't be the best cause I am." "Right…and why are you here?" Responded Carol in a displeased voice. "Just wanted to know-are you really starting your pokemon adventure tomorrow?" "Yeah I am. Why do you care?" "If you were any bit like your father, (ironically) you would have known to check up on the competition. I'm starting my adventure tomorrow." Carol just gapped at him. "You really didn't know? You're not much of daughter are you?" "Why you…" "See you tomorrow loser!"

Carol stuck her tongue out at Gary (jr.), and retreated back to the trees. "He's such a meany…" Lily said to Carol," I know! I agree with you 100 Carol. Why can't he give you get a break?" "I'll tell you why" Crystal said. "He's the son of your father's arch rival back in the day, until he became the worlds greatest researcher of pokemon. Family grudge you know?" "Yeah, but my father and Professor Oak are good friends…he comes over to the gym once every week to check up." Crystal said, "Well maybe he's just a naturally born prick. Nothing to do with blood." "Maybe…I still wish he'll lay off. It's enough he beats me in everything; he doesn't need to rub it in."

After class, Carol and her friends decided to eat at the local ice-cream parlor for one last time. After their sugary treat, they decided to travel back home. It was 5 o'clock, plenty of time for Carol to see whom the unlucky victim of the day was at her father's gym. Her father had to limit his variety of pokemon to normal, for he ran the Pallet gym, renounced for the challenge of the elusive normal pokemon. He was required to use weak pokemon (at level 75) or lower, because his pokemon were too strong. Not only were these implements in place, but also he had to choose the first pokemon in play, but let his opponent have the first move. If they won, (very few) they would receive the diamond badge, because he has colourless pokemon.

The victim today was a beginning male trainer, and no idea what had hit him. Carol stood outside, and greeted the trainer with a smile on her face. The trainer, in deep agony at his humiliating defeat ran into Carol. "Owww…watch it. Just because you're moping doesn't mean you can run into people." "Sorry…" The kid mumbled. He was running to the pokemon center, looking in his hands 3 pokeballs-the pokeballs that carried three very injured pokemon. Carol went to congratulate her father. "Great job dad, you crushed him." "Why are you so happy? When you start your journey, you're going to have to face me to you know." Carol bit her lip. She never thought she would have to fight her own father! "That's not important right now Carol. Right now, you should be restless, about your pokemon selection! Which one are you going to pick? This depends on which region you want to start off you know." "You know which region I'm starting out…the Indigo region! That's where you started out right? I've gotta follow in the worlds greatest pokemon master's footsteps right?" Ash beamed with pride. "Come on Carol; lets review the terrain of this region then shall we?" Carol followed her father into the study, and reviewed until dinner.

At 7:30, Carol and her parents ate Carol's favorite food in commemoration of her departure tomorrow, on her 10th birthday. They ate lobster, coated with many layers of cheese and herbs, loaves of garlic bread, covered with leaves of basil, soaked in butter and melted cheese, and many such items, each prepared deliciously and with great care. May decided to put all her effort into making one final meal for the family until her daughter's return. Carol ate each bite with relish, spending very little time to chew, alike her father and Pikachu. Only May seemed intent on retaining her morals about etiquette. They ate for several hours, talking to each other, talking about Carol as a child. Ash was proud that Carol was going to become a Pokemon Master, while his wife was quite melancholy in that manner. "Sigh…are you really going?" "Yup! I'm going to be the best, and beat dad." "Why did time pass so quickly? I still remember when you were a baby. So dependant, so cute…" "But dear, she's grown up now. We've got to let her go sometime. Besides…she's still cute…" "DAD!" Carol blushed at the comment. "I'm serious. You look just like your mother, only you've got dirty blonde hair, different clothes, and a different hairstyle:" May said, "How is that like me then?" "Well…you were real cute." Ash smiled at his now flushing wife. His daughter shared the same sentiments as her mother. Pikachu laughed at this situation. They continued until 9, when Carol was to sleep. Of course, Carol was not to sleep until 11 pm, as any Ketchum would.

"Carol, you should get some sleep." Her mother said. "But mom, how can I sleep when I'm starting my Pokemon adventure tomorrow?" "Well if you can't sleep, you should watch the show that Professor Oak gives to beginners." May turned on the television, now in her silky blue pajamas. May watched the program, which has remained unchanged through time. Professor Gary Oak still gave the audience the same kind of material as his grand father did, very well informed information of the greatest quality. Plus, he retained his youth, unlike his late grand father. "Hello, Pallet town. As you know, the future trainers of this town are departing tomorrow, at seven. They have to option of selecting one pokemon, from the three primary categories of grass, fire and water. Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Which one will you choose?" Carol turned the T.V. off afterwards. She had been wondering her choice for some time now. Which will she choose? She wondered this as she drifted to a sleep filled with dreams of pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New Beginning

Chapter 2: A Whole New Beginning

Carol awoke from her peaceful slumber to a hectic atmosphere. She looked at her alarm clock to realize that she was late! 9 o'clock? How could that be? She was supposed to be awake at 6, and arrive by 7! She scrambled out of bed, barely enough time to put on her blue slippers, and dashed out in her pink pajamas, outfitted with yellow smiling Pikachu's. Why wasn't she roused by her parents was the thought that remained in her mind as she ran towards Professor Oak's lab.

She arrived, trying desperately to get through the crowd of people all there to support Pallets newest trainers. As she wormed her way through, into the clearing of the entrance, she ran into Gary. They both collapsed onto the floor. "Ouch…watch it. Carol…" Said Gary. "Gary…so…what're you doing here?" "What do you think stupid? I just got my very first pokemon, and it's the best one there is. It helps when your grand father is in the business you know." And with that, he smirked arrogantly. "You mean you got your very first pokemon?" Carol said, disappointed by Gary's comments, hurt because she was once again defeated. Gary got up. "Yeah, I did. It's right here, in this pokeball." With that, he held out his hand, firmly grasped in his palm was his shinning red and white ball. Carol was crushed. "They've probably ran out of pokemon already. That's what happens when you're late. See you later, loser!"

Carol scowled, and ran into the building. The crowds were shouting Gary's name, and this spurred Carol to run even faster. As she ran up the stairs and into the hallway, she ran into Professor Oak. That was her second collision of the day. "Carol…" Professor Oak groaned, as he collected himself, and got up. "Nice to see you showed up…" "Yup! Sorry Professor…I know I'm a little late, but I'm ready for my first pokemon." "Are you sure you're ready for your first pokemon? You don't seem very responsible as a person if you couldn't wake up on time…and still in your pajamas?" "I know I'm late, and not properly dressed, but believe me-I'm ready for a pokemon." With that, she got up and sprouted the same energy as Ash did. "Just like your father in every way…down to timing I suppose…" The Professor said under his breath. "Well, I suppose you're ready for a pokemon then…come with me to the lab."

Carol followed excitedly, awaiting her first pokemon. "I've thought for a long time, and I've decided to choose a-" "Sorry Carol." Professor Oak said, as he opened up an empty pokeball. "Guess you were to late, and the last pokemon was taken. Probably by Gary, because I saved that one for him at his request." Carol, now emotionally shocked, said in an extinguished voice, "You mean I'm not going to get a pokemon?" With that, she looked down at her blue slippers, and felt like crying. "Well…we do have ONE pokemon, but there's a problem with this one…" Carol looked up. "Really? I'll take it! I'll fix any issue with it as long as I get a pokemon." Carol was filled with vigor again, at the prospect of receiving a pokemon. Professor Oak said, "Well, here it is." And with that, an adorable Vulpix came out. "Wow! It's so cute! I'm defiantly taking it." Carol picked up the Vulpix, and cradled it. The Vulpix, surprised at its newly found position, restrained, and broke loose. "Grr…" grumbled the Vulpix. "What's wrong with it?" "That's the problem. It doesn't like new trainers, and sometimes uses attacks on them for some reason." While Professor Oak said this, Carol was burned into cinders as the Vulpix let loose a torrent of fire at Carol. "Ow…there defiantly is a problem with this one." "Yup. Here's your new pokedex and ID, and your six pokeballs." He handed those items to Carol, and Carol stowed the items into her pockets.

She went outside, followed be an angry Vulpix, and a professor urging the Vulpix to follow its new trainer. The crowds were now chanting Carol's name. Her parents greeted her, and congratulated her. "Wow Carol! I thought for sure you wouldn't wake up when I woke you. You didn't even slap me today." Said her mother, dressed in her light blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. Carol blushed red in the face, and Ash said with his eyes closed from humor "See May? I told you she wouldn't wake up. See that expression? It means she was late, like me! This means that she got a pokemon other then the three basics right?" Carol now bowed her head, thoroughly embarrassed as her father guessed all these things to be true. Her mother said, "It's ok Carol, you still got a pokemon right?" "Yeah! I did get a pokemon. No harm done!" Carol said as the Vulpix snuggled with May. "Awwww, isn't it cute? Ash, look." May carried Vulpix in her arms, and showed Ash. "Yeah, it's adorable! Let me guess Carol, it used flame thrower on you didn't it?" Carol was simply shocked at the accuracy of her father's predictions.

Her mother put Vulpix down, and gave her daughter a brown leather backpack, filled with Carol's items. "Here're your clothes, food rations, money, sleeping bag, cooking tools, towels, …" And May continued. Carol was embarrassed, but terribly joyous at the amount of care her mother had spent packing Carol's inventory. Her father said to Carol "Vulpix probably doesn't like being confined, and doesn't like new trainers. Give Vulpix some time ok? Pikachu certainly became my friend after some time. I should know; I've experienced everything you have today. Gary showed off his pokemon too right?" "Yeah dad, he did. Dad, could I ask you something?" "Sure Carol, anything." "Could you come with me? Along with mom?" Ash laughed, as his daughter fidgeted nervously. "Carol, the point of a pokemon adventure is for self discovery, and being reliant wouldn't help. You have to do this on your own. It's tough growing up." "But dad-" "Carol, you know deep in your heart you want to do this on your own. I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't let you do this on your own. You think I want my little girl off doing dangerous activities like myself? I have to let go sometime, like grandma did. I've got faith in you." He gave Carol a hug, and Carol hugged back. May hugged Carol afterwards, and said, "Have fun, and remember to call us once you get to the nearest town. We love you Carol." And May handed Carol the backpack, and Carol took it. Carol told Vulpix to follow her to her house, and Vulpix followed! Pikachu had talked to Vulpix while Carol talked to her parents.

At home, Carol took a shower, while Vulpix slept on her bed. After, Carol changed into her general dress, which consisted of a t-shirt imprinted with a pokeball, blue jeans, a black belt outfitted with six slots and an area for the pokedex, a poke watch, grasped on her left wrist, a silver necklace, white socks and blue sneakers. She put her pokeballs on the belt, along with the pokedex, wore her bag, and looked in the mirror. The extra confines of the bag certainly revealed more obviously Carol's beauty. "Presentable, I guess…" She thought, as Vulpix awoke. "Yawn…" The sun has risen, vertically, and the brilliant white rays had illuminated the room, and awoke Vulpix. Carol crammed her wallet with extra cash, which her parents had given her, and put it in her left pocket. Her keys followed in the right. She took all the candy and wrappers out, and placed them on her dresser. She told her pokemon to follow, which had now awakened, and surprisingly followed. "Whew…that was easy." Vulpix walked with Carol, grudgingly.

After much walking, Carol decided to retire for the night. She gathered wood for the fire, and asked Vulpix to light it. Vulpix, being stubborn, decided against doing so. "Come on Vulpix! You know we need a fire to stay warm in the night, and I'm too tired to find the lighter. It's beneficial to you if you light it too you know…" Vulpix silently turned her head, and lay down, away form Carol. "Please Vulpix? I'm hungry, and I know you are too. We can't cook anything without a fire you know." With that, Vulpix decided to light the fire. "Thank you Vulpix!" Vulpix simply snuggled around the fire, keeping warm. Carol cooked some preserved food, after gathering some water from the local stream. In the clear night of the forest, she saw the twinkling of the stars, and the yellow sphere, which was the moon. Wild Butterfree were flying overhead. In the reflection, she saw the image of the sky, rippled, and beautiful. Unknown to her, Vulpix had followed her stealthily, concerned about Carol's safety. Though this was not the main reason why it refused to enter the pokeball, Vulpix still cared about its inexperienced master. Carol returned to camp and made a dinner consisting of instant noodles, and some pokemon food for Vulpix, grated with some wild berries that Carol had gathered by the river. They both ate contently, and Carol removed her sleeping bag from the bottom of her bag, and slept happily. After Carol was fast asleep, Vulpix slept next to her. Already, the red pokemon had grown to like her trainer.

At morn, Carol made breakfast for the both of them, consisting of fish, which Carol had unwittingly caught when she was washing her utensils from the night previous. As she roasted the silvery fish over the fire, after being gutted, and prodded 2 wooded sticks through, and left it in the fire until they were golden and slightly brown. Vulpix awaited eagerly, unknown to Carol. After the aroma had permeated their nostrils to the point of unbearable irritation, she removed them from the fire, and added various spices and salts. Vulpix simply liked hers plain, after sampling some from Carol. The pokemon realized that Carol simply had the kindest heart it has ever known. This pokemon then found more respect for her new trainer, by leaps and bounds.

After everything had been cleaned and packed away, they continued to trek their way through Pallet's forest, to Viridian City. At noon, Carol spotted prey, to be her new pokemon. She whipped out her pokedex, and scanned the pokemon for information. "Bulbasaur: The tiny plant dinosaur pokemon. This pokemon is a common choice for beginning trainers. Easy to manage and powerful, it makes a worthy companion, or a fierce foe." Carol continued her scan. "This pokemon seems to have characteristics of both animal and plant, confusing pokemon researchers about the type of pokemon this should truly be. It has both elemental types of grass and poison. Specialty attack: vine-whip. Weakness, fire, poison, flying, dragon and ghost type pokemon." "Vulpix you hear that? You're strong against this pokemon. Come on! Lets battle it. Hey you! Bulbasaur! We challenge you to a battle!" The Bulbasaur accepted, and braced for combat. "Vulpix, flame-thrower!" Vulpix refused. "Vulpix, why?" Vulpix lay down, and slept. Carol pleaded with Vulpix to battle the Bulbasaur. "Please Vulpix? I really want to catch a pokemon! I know you don't want to listen to me because I'm so inexperienced, but I know you like me as a friend right? Please?" "Vulpix…" Vulpix responded. "Thank you!"

The Bulbasaur, annoyed at the lack of attention it received from Vulpix, struck. He used his leech-seed technique, and began to drain out Vulpix's strength. "Vulpix, ember, break free!" Vulpix complied, and broke free of the leech-seed. "Fire spin Vulpix; make sure it doesn't get away!" Vulpix once again done as it was bidden, and surrounded the bewildered Bulbasaur with swirls of fire, that was closing on him. After a few seconds, a groan from Bulbasaur told Carol that he was ready to be captured. "Pokeball, go!" A blinding flash of light escaped from the ball, and the ball clasped around Bulbasaur. After a few movements from the ball, the affirming "ping" told that Carol had captured it. "I got a Bulbasaur!" Vulpix looked at Carol, who was jumping up and down from her new capture. "Thanks so much Vulpix!" "Vulpix…"

They continued their journey through the forests of Pallet, and arrived at Viridian City. "Finally! I'm In Viridian City!" "Vulpix…" "Come on! Lets go to the pokemon center! You need a check up, and so does Bulbasaur." Vulpix walked next to Carol, but did neither agree nor disagree. Carol thought, "This is an improvement…she didn't make me beg this time…"

Upon arrival at the pokemon center, Nurse Joy greeted them. "Hello, haven't seen you here before. Are you a new trainer?" "Yeah…how did you know?" "You're carrying your Vulpix." "Oh…that obvious then huh?" "Are you by any chance Carol?" "Yeah! Now how did you know that?" "Your father called this center 5 times, within the last 2 days. He called the other centers too…" With that, Nurse Joy smiled at Carol, and told her to call her worried parents. After, Carol entrusted her pokemon to Nurse Joy, along with her obstinate Vulpix. She then called home.

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!" The familiar ringing of the videophone echoed in the Ketchum residence. After the second ring, Ash picked up the receiver, and looked anxiously at the display. "YES! It's from the pokemon center! May, come quickly!" "Coming!" Responded May, as she ran towards the phone. Ash then answered the phone, after he heard Carol's nervous voice. She never used a call and collect call before so naturally…she was nervous. Her parents answered, relieving Carol of some nervousness. Unfortunately, Ash's face in such close range shocked Carol, and she inched a little away from the phone screen.

"CAROL!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT TOOK YOU-" "One day to get to a pokemon center?" "WHAT? One day? Really?" Ash said as his tone became softer with each word. "Yeah." Said May. "One day. I told you not to get worried, like how you called the pokemon center after she left…" "It only took me one day to get-oh." Said Ash. "Sorry Carol! I got worried about you…" "Yeah dad, I know…judging from your loud tone." She said under her breath. May said, "So Carol, how is Vulpix? Still giving you a hard time?" Carol blushed slightly. "Yeah…but it came to the pokemon center with me ok." Ash said, "So? All pokemon like pokemon centers, besides their trainers approval or not." Carol was shattered. "You mean Vulpix doesn't like me any better?" "Ash!" May said, flashing her angry blue eyes at her husband. Ash recoiled. "Umm…it's still an improvement right? Ha ha…" Ash said weakly. "What your father meant to say was that it'll take some time to get Vulpix to like you. It's only been a day…" "Yeah mom…I know…but dad's right. It only took him one day to get Pikachu to-" "They had a life threatening situation-don't you dare think of doing something so stupid!" May shouted. Half of the people in the pokemon center were staring at Carol at this point, listening to the constant shouting of her parents. Carol was very red in the cheeks at this point.

"Carol, give it some time, things like this take time. I'm certain Vulpix like's you better already!" Ash said, with Pikachu bobbling from his head. "Maybe…" "Carol, remember that we're very proud of you, even if Vulpix doesn't like you yet. You're still our little angel, and we don't care if your Vulpix obeys or disobeys you. Ok?" "Yes…" "Are you washing up and cleaning after each meal?" "Yes…" "Ok then. We love you." "Bye mom, bye dad, Pikachu." "Pikachu!" And with that, the call ended.


End file.
